Our Beginning
by btamamura
Summary: It's nearly time for Kuroudo to move from France. He spends a moment with Avril. KuroudoAvril friendship


Our Beginning  
  
yamitammy  
  
Kuroudo-Hello, here's another fic by yamitammy. I'm here to announce the disclaimer for her. yamitammy doesn't own Crush Gear Turbo or the song Our Beginning. You've seen some of the songs she's written and you'll see more soon enough. This is just a fanfiction so things mightn't be exact. This fic is dedicated to all of yamitammy's fellow CGT fans, including her new friend Treize. This is set before CGT, in fact, it's set just before I move from France to Japan. Enjoy!  
  
Rain fell from the sky. A boy with blonde hair watched it fall and sighed. 'In just three days, I'll be leaving my home and my friends. I still remember the day we first met, we had so much fun playing together.'  
  
A woman with blonde hair entered the room. "Kuroudo, is everything okay? You've been very quiet lately," Francine Marume asked with concern.  
  
Kuroudo turned to his mother. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just waiting for the rain to stop so I can go and visit Avril."  
  
"Well, if you want to see her that much, I think you should. Just grab your umbrella and head over to her house. I'll let you off the hook this time, but make sure you're back before the sun sets, okay?"  
  
"Okay, thank you, mother." Kuroudo stood up, walked over to his mother and gave her a hug. He then headed to the front door, collecting his blue umbrella from the umbrella bin and stepped outside. He opened his umbrella before he stepped into the rain, then headed to Avril's house.  
  
Kuroudo knocked on the door of the house. A young woman with brown hair answered it. "Oh, hello, Kuroudo, how may I help you?"  
  
"I would like to see Avril. Is she home?"  
  
"Yes. She's up in her room, you may go and see her if you'd like."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Juillet." Kuroudo entered the house, placed his umbrella in the umbrella bin then headed upstairs to Avril's bedroom. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in, Kuroudo," a wavered voice called.  
  
Kuroudo opened the door. "Hello, Avril, are you okay?"  
  
"Not really. You see I managed to catch a cold. The doctor said I should be fine. I hope I get over it before you have to leave," Avril replied with a small cough.  
  
"Please don't remind me. I've been thinking about it for the last few days and I just can't handle it. I have to leave you and Marie and Pierre and Philippe. Avril, I just don't know why we have to move, mother just said that we do."  
  
Avril smiled at Kuroudo. She tapped on her bed inviting him to sit on it. "Kuroudo, there's something I want to tell you."  
  
Kuroudo's heart was racing. 'Maybe she's going to tell me that she loves me. I sure hope so, I love her a lot and it would help me to know that she feels the same. Oh, but I will be leaving. Maybe she isn't going to tell me. Does she love me? As more than a friend?' he thought. He looked into Avril's green eyes. "What is it you want to tell me?" he asked.  
  
Avril smiled softly. "I know that you're leaving, but I promise I will be your friend forever. In fact. . ." She started to sing. "I keep recalling, how life used to be Now and then I wonder, have we changed With your hand in mine Oh the moments shine Like the pictures in a storybook We will turn the pages Sharing pieces of the memories I care for you now, as I did then, at our beginning Our beginning."  
  
Kuroudo smiled at Avril. "That was beautiful. Avril, I will always be your friend too. I will never forget you. We've been together for five years and we've faced a few trials. I still never got to thank you properly for helping me feel better after my father died."  
  
"You don't have to thank me, Kuroudo, you needed help. What kind of friend would I be if I left you alone in your time of pain?" Avril climbed out of bed, despite Kuroudo's protests. She reached into her top drawer to pull out a small box. She headed back over to the bed and climbed back into it. She handed the box to Kuroudo. "Here, it's a small present I purchased the other day. But, you can't open it until you're on the flight, okay?"  
  
Small tears formed in Kuroudo's eyes. "I promise I won't open it until the time comes, Av. Thank you for being such a great friend."  
  
Avril shifted slightly and gave Kuroudo a hug. "I'll always be beside you, Kuroudo, if not in body, then in spirit. I'll always be cheering for you."  
  
Kuroudo returned the friendly hug. "Thanks, Avril."  
  
The embrace was broken and both kids looked out Avril's bedroom window. "Hey look, a rainbow!" Avril exclaimed in a cheery voice.  
  
Kuroudo looked out and smiled. "Rainbows are bright and cheerful. Avril, whenever I see a rainbow, I will think of you and the time we spent together. I'll never stop recalling how we were in our beginning."  
  
Owari, Finis, The End  
  
Kuroudo-FYI, that was just a friendship fic between Avril and myself, although the authoress does support KAAL (Kuroudo and Avril Love). The song is from the second Care Bears movie. Marie, Pierre and Philippe are just names yamitammy gave to my other three friends since their names were never stated. Also, nobody knows what Avril's last name is (except me, but I'm not telling :p) so yamitammy gave her the surname Juillet which is French for July. Avril is French for April. Okay, please review and sorry if the format is hard to read, but yamitammy can't get HTML version. 


End file.
